Soul Fire
by Wolfslick
Summary: What happens when our favorite group goes to Hogwarts? Follow along to find out! (T for safety, this is a Soul Eater crossover after all)


_"Happiness can be found in even the most darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light."_  
\- Albus Dumbledore

 _Harry..._

"So the famous Shinigami is making his move?..." A voice hissed out from the darkness. It sounded as if it hasn't been used in forever, but also sounded like a snake slithering through the darkness.

 _Harry..._

"Y-yes my lord. A family vacationing in Death City told us that a rumor is going around about the Shinigami sending some of his best students to Hogwarts." Another voice said. A hiss came from the darkness, along with a small chuckle.

 _Harry..._

"It seems we have competition... I wonder if we could control one of them?" The first voice hissed out. Suddenly, there was a scream and a flash of light in Harry's sight as he woke up, gasping for air.

That was the dream that Harry had that morning as he got up in the Burrow. Hogwarts was starting next week and he was actually happy. Last year he managed to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black. But still, the dream worried him. He had no idea what was happening in the dream. He decided to push it aside and think about the fun days he will have at school. He never realized how important that dream was.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR! HEAR MY CALL AND FIGHT ME YOU BEAST! YAHOO!" A certain blue haired assassin cheered as he stood in front a large cave with his weapon partner, Tsubaki, in hand as a chain scythe.

"Blackstar! Not so loud!" Tsubaki said.

"But this beast is no match for us!" Black Star cheered. Right as he finished this sentence, a large bear walked out of the cave and let out an angry roar. It was black with blood stained paws and a red half circle was on it's forehead. Black Star and Tsubaki stood, gaping at the large Kishin in front of them. Black Star quickly broke that silent moment.

"AWESOME!" Black Star screamed.

"Black Star! Please focus!" Tsubaki shouted over an angry roar and a large paw being swung towards them. Black Star quickly jumped over the bear and slashed at the bear's back left paw. Blood quickly started to drop down as Black Star jumped onto the back of the bear and slashed at it's neck. The bear fell limp and a red floating soul appeared while the bear disappeared.

"Yahoo! Another soul!" Black Star cheered as Tsubaki changed back to normal and ate the soul.

"It seems we are quickly catching up to the others!" Tsubaki said with a small smile as the two quickly left for the academy.

"What exactly are we looking for Kid?" Patty asked.

"Anything suspicious. Just keep your eyes open." Death the Kid said. He was searching through an old library with Liz and Patty. Apparently there had been sightings of strange creatures going around the town. People have been calling them, "The Springveil Ghosts", something that has Liz freaking out as she searched through the bookshelves. They have been gathering at the old Springveil Library, where these three are now.

"Hey Kid, Onee-Chan, can we play a game?" Patty asked as she looked through the shelves for a book to read.

"No." Kid said.

"Just find something to read, Patty. We will head home soon enough." Liz said as she looked around the old library with a terrified look in her eyes as she jumped at every little sound.

"... Fine." Patty said. Then, she spotted a golden book on the very top shelf. "Oh! It's so shiny!" Patty said as she dragged a chair over from a neighboring table and stood on it to reach the book. She grabbed it and started to pull it out when metal against metal was heard. Kid and Liz whirled around to see the bookcase move to the side and Patty disappear with a yelp and a crash.

"Patty!" Liz shouted as she ran forward with Kid right behind her. She stopped as she reached the passage way as she stared in awe at something, along with Patty.

"It seems we've found our culprits..." Kid said as he stepped around the girls. The thing they were staring in awe at was a room filled with people in old black robes chanting something with an old coffin sitting in front of them. Half of the people in the room stopped chanting and whirled around to face the three.

"Half of you attack! The rest of you keep chanting! FOR LORD LUPUS!" Shouted a man with a fully red cloak that meant he was the leader of the group.

"FOR LORD LUPUS!" The other people screamed as they pulled out weapons and charged towards the trio.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid said.

"Right!" The Thompson sisters said as they were enveloped in the familiar pink light. The pink light disappeared and two twin pistols fell into Lid's hands.

"We always have to do things the violent way..." Kid muttered as he glared at the group rushing towards him. He shot the group in rapid fire motion as he held the guns upside down. The people yelped as they stopped in their tracks.

"I vote that we end this quickly!" Liz said.

"Yeah yeah!" Patty cheered.

"I fully agree." Kid said as a blue sphere formed around him with three white lines stretching halfway around the top. People outside heard an explosion afterwards and saw Kid fly off on Beelzebub.

Maka watched as Soul ate the final soul of the group of kishins they battled.

"That seems like all of them." Soul said. Right when he said that a roar was heard.

"Cool, one last one." Soul said with a smirk.

"Just hurry up and transform Soul! The others probably finished their jobs already and are waiting for us so we can hear Lord Shinigami's news!" Maka said.

"Yeah yeah, calm down tiny-tits." Soul said.

"SOUL! YOU BAKA!" Maka screamed. Soul simply chuckled and landed into her hands as a deathscythe right as a kishin appeared. It was pure black with red claws (imagine a Zangoose with black instead of white and red claws). It lunged towards them and Maka quickly tried to jump over it, only for the kishin to grab her ankle and swing her forward. Maka landed on her feet and skidded backwards.

"Are you okay Maka?" Soul asked as his Meister stopped skidding backwards.

"We've been pulling worse stunts than that Soul! I'm perfectly fine!" Maka said as the Kishin lunged forward again and Maka quickly started dodging the swipes that the kishin threw her way. The Kishin reared back to come in for a bite with it's sharp teeth but Maka took that chance to quickly strike it down, making it disappear in a burst of light. A soul was was left behind and Soul quickly ate it.

"That should be all of them. Let's head home." Maka said. Soul nodded and they headed home.

 **Woohoo! Introductions over! Now I can get to the real story!**

 **Next time: Our favorite group gets back to the DWMA to find that Lord Shinigami has an important mission for them and Professor Stein!**


End file.
